


Слова (Dragon Age)

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Multi, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Все, что есть у них, брошенных и неприкаянных, - слова, застревающие в горле, между зубами, под языком. Слова, значащие слишком много - и слишком мало.____________________Сборник текстов на вайфумарафон
Relationships: Adaar/Sera (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke, Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Trevelyan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Male Lavellan, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan, Male Amell/Zevran Arainai, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 1





	1. Крэм

**Author's Note:**

> Гет  
> Крэм/ф-Тревельян  
> Ангст, драма, даркфик, ER, смерть персонажа

У леди Эвелины Тревельян волосы черные, словно уголь, и глаза желтые, словно кошачьи, и взгляд истинной аристократки, перед которым Крэм теряется. Леди Эвелина Тревельян с презрением говорит ему, глядя на бутылку в его руках: «Мы в Вольной Марке пили нечто гораздо лучше этой дряни», и Крэм охотно верит, потому что леди Эвелина Тревельян — наследница знатного рода, почти королева в глазах его.

Леди Эвелина Тревельян целует его властно, сильно, ногтями плечо царапая, будто правда кошка, и Крэм чувствует, как внутри что-то напрягается до боли. Леди Эвелина Тревельян усмехается высокомерно и уходит, а кинжалы ударяют о ладные бедра в такт биению крэмового сердца.

Леди Эвелина Тревельян ведет их говорить с кунари, и перед самым приходом на Штормовой Берег целует его снова, так, словно ее заставляют, словно Крэм ей противен. Леди Эвелина Тревельян в глазах Крэма — богиня почти, и Бык качает рогатой головой, и сплевывает на землю с емким «стерва».

Леди Эвелина Тревельян — богиня жестокая, Ужасный Волк во плоти, если верить эльфийским легендам. Леди Эвелине Тревельян важнее союз с кунари, чем он, Крэм, неправильный, изломанный, противный.

Крэм не винит леди Эвелину Тревельян.

Лишь умирает с ее именем на губах.


	2. Бетани

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Бетани, Карвер, Мариан, Гаррет  
> AU, ангст, даркфик, драма, насилие
> 
> АУ относительно канона: Хоуков двое, Мариан и Гаррет, близнецы, соответственно, живы оба.

Киркволл, ненавистный город Цепей, отнимает у Бетани многое.

Киркволл отнимает у Бетани покой. «Создатель, что станет с мамой? Что станет с нами? Что станет с ними?» Гаррет и Мариан, обмениваясь шуточками, не замечают ее метаний, лишь Карвер толкает в бок легко: «Эй, все будет хорошо».

Киркволл отнимает у Бетани свободу. «Я рыцарь-капитан Каллен, нам сообщили, что вы укрываете у себя отступницу». У Бетани слезы на глаза наворачиваются, и колени дрожат, но вещи она собирает спокойно, пока Карвер не выступает вперед: «Позвольте мне вступить в Орден!» Этот рыцарь-капитан если что-то и понимает, то не подает виду.

Киркволл отнимает у Бетани право на выбор. «Мы маги, дорогая, здесь у нас нет ничего, кроме магии и собственных портков. Звание Первого Чародея не исправляет ситуацию». Бетани очень хочет пожалеть этого несчастного эльфа, но что-то внутри вспыхивает зло, и голос Карвера звучит в голове: «Это же неправильно! Так не должно быть!»

Киркволл отнимает у Бетани защиту. «Рыцарь-капитан, уведите его в карцер. Потакание магам недопустимо». Бетани очень хочет ударить эту мерзкую, грубую женщину, и она уже почти заносит руку, когда Карвер смотрит на нее и просит одними губами: «Не надо». Бетани не смеет ослушаться.

Киркволл отнимает у Бетани руку. «Бросьте, Мередит, маги беспомощны без рук. Моя сестра не такая опасная — отрубите ей одну, и пойдемте». Бетани не ожидает милосердия от сумасшедшей храмовницы, но слова сестры больно бьют под дых, и слезы наворачиваются на глаза не от боли, а от обиды. Она вспоминает слова Карвера, и ей становится чуточку легче: «Эй, все будет хорошо».

Киркволл отнимает у Бетани сестру. «Я защищала ее, Гаррет, послушай же! По твоей вине чуть не умер Карвер, а она еще легко отделалась!» Бетани прижимает к груди обрубок, оставшийся от ее руки, и Андерс, обнимающий ее за плечи, выглядит очень и очень злым. Карвер ранен, лежит неподалеку, бледный, и кузен Амелл колдует над ним что-то сложное, пока Андерс помогает ей, но Бетани почти слышит, как Карвер сплевывает на пол и шипит: «Ты нам не сестра».

Киркволл отнимает у Бетани почти все.

Но взамен дает ей нечто большее.

Он дает опыт.

И Бетани, зажимая раны на теле и в душе, с гордостью принимает этот дар.

Ведь Бетани тоже отнимает у Киркволла несколько вещей. Одна из них — его рыцарь-командор.


	3. Солас

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Солас, м-Лавеллан  
> Ангст, драма, дружба, AU
> 
> Варнинг! Считаю канонное развитие событий нелогичным в плане того, что валласлин Солас стирает только романсебельной Лавелланке, даже если оч сильно дружит с Инкви. Тут небольшое изменение относительно этого.

У друзей его старых, кровью запятнанных, в ненависти искупавшихся, имя одно — Боги. Он смотрит на Вестника, и метки рабские на лице молодом смеются будто, насмехаются: ну же, Волк, давай, сотри их, коли поверит он тебе.

Ненависть у долийцев настоящая, неподдельная — он чувствует это самыми кончиками пальцев, чует нюхом волчьим будто бы: сила, боль, месть, правосудие. Вот что есть ненависть долийская.

Не к эванурисам. К Фен’Харелу.

Вестник их тоже из долийцев — тонкий, высокий, открытый, дитя будто неразумное, что для людей, что для духов, а в Священных равнинах и вовсе расцветает словно, похожий на Милость Андрасте, и он качает головою удрученно: как этого мальчишку еще не пожрали демоны?

Он смотрит в глаза серо-зеленые, и видит в них то, чего не видел до этого: мудрость.

И лицо у него серьезное, понимающее — такое, какое не должно быть у долийца.

— Я верю тебе, Солас… леталлин.

Валласлин Эльгарнана жжет ладони будто бы.

Всепоглощающее доверие оседает на сердце тонкой болью.

Он совершил в жизни множество ошибок.

Лавеллан из долийцев выглядит как начало его искупления.


	4. Дориан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Дориан, Сэра, Мэйварис, Крэм, Морриган, Киран  
> AU, hurt/comfort, дружба, повседневность, элементы гета, элементы фемслэша

О том, что работать парикмахером — очень весело, Дориан узнает практически в первый же месяц работы.

К нему заглядывает дерзкая девушка в рваных джинсах и, устроившись на кресле по-турецки, просит «почикать там, чтоб, знаешь, ну, классно было». Волосы у нее хорошие: светлые, густые, немного непослушные, но это в целом поправимо, но вот стрижка…

Дориан хмурит брови и, облокотившись о спинку кресла, рассматривает клиентку в зеркало. Профессионализм и чувство прекрасного не дают ему смолчать.

— Кто же так жестоко с твоими волосами?

Девушка оборачивается, выбивая у него опору из-под рук.

— Я сама себя стригу, ага. Какие-то проблемы, усатик?

По недовольному взгляду девушки Дориан понимает, что, наверное, стоит держать язык за зубами.

— Нет, все в порядке.

Но понимает он это, видимо, слишком поздно, потому что на следующий день в парикмахерскую прилетает… улей.

Дориан очень рад, что у него нет аллергии на пчел.

***

— О, и представляешь, что он мне сказал? «Извини, ты слишком стара для меня»!

Дориан выразительно фыркает и отрезает часть от пряди, которую держит в пальцах.

— Если тридцать лет для него — много, дорогая, то я не знаю, что сказать про него кроме как «идиот» и «он тебе не пара».

Мэйварис разочарованно откидывается на спинку кресла, пока Дориан мягко расчесывает ее волосы.

— А как его сморщило, когда он узнал, что я на гормональной терапии, — ехидно говорит она. — Такого отвращения на чужом лице я давно не видела. А теперь он приходит ко мне и пишет оскорбления в мой адрес на асфальте и стенах соседнего дома.

— Трансфобы, — неодобрительно отзывается Дориан. — Если хочешь, могу познакомить тебя с Кальпернией, она правозащитница.

— Радфем?

Он морщится.

— Нет, что ты. Просто неравнодушная. Иногда приходит ко мне.

— Дашь ее номер? Я позвоню, когда буду дома.

Когда он заканчивает работу, то отходит к своему столу, выуживая из сумки блокнот с номерами постоянных клиентов, и садится в кресло рядом с Мэй. Подруга тут же перебирается к нему на колени, с любопытством заглядывая в записи, сделанные каллиграфическим почерком.

— «Бык»? Интересная запись.

— Он не сказал настоящего имени, поэтому я записал так, как он сказал.

— Вивьен? Что-то знакомое.

— А, она была пару раз. Живет на твоей улице. Афроамериканка.

— Афроамериканка? Теперь вспомнила. Вот, «Кальперния».

— Она, знаешь, как раз в твоем вкусе.

— С каких это пор ты стал сводником, дорогой?

Когда Мэй записывает номер в свою мобильный, он с большим трудом ласково спихивает ее с колен. Подруга целует его в щеку и перед уходом, и — Дориан готов поклясться — однозначно сейчас набрала только что сохраненный в контакты номер.

***

— Тебе как обычно?

— Да.

Дориан выуживает машинку из белой тумбочки на колесиках.

— Как шрамы? — интересуется он, мягко расправляя чужие волосы. — Бык говорил, у тебя операция была на той неделе.

Парень кивает.

— Вроде все нормально, но… непривычно.

Дориан улыбается, трепля его по макушке.

— Привыкнешь.

Он подравнивает виски и затылок в считанные минуты, а потом из пульверизатора слегка увлажняет основную массу волос.

— Мэйварис тоже никак не могла привыкнуть, но сейчас все нормально.

— Мэйварис? Тилани?

Он коротко угукает, не отвлекаясь от стрижки.

— Я читал ее работы, очень приятный слог. Она писала в блоге, что у нее проблемы с каким-то парнем, который ей докучает.

— Ты читаешь ее блог?

— Наш преподаватель в университете посоветовал ознакомиться с ее работами, а в одной из них была ссылка на блог.

Дориан понятливо хмыкает.

— Мэй любит успокаивать людей и говорить им, что все будет хорошо, а сама потом приходит ко мне и жалуется на трансфобию и сексизм.

— Она… приходит сюда?

— Мы друзья еще со школы.

Парень, кажется, начинает сиять, как начищенная монета.

— Дориан, а можно, ну, познакомиться с ней?

Он тихо прыскает в кулак, сжимая ножницы в руке.

— Без проблем, у нее скоро встреча со своим клубом, могу провести тебя. Вряд ли Мэй будет против.

Дориан вообще не против объятий, но парнишка старается чересчур уж сильно.

— Крэм, ты меня сейчас задушишь, Боги.

Он ласково хлопает парня по плечу и обещает позвонить во вторник в семь.

***

— Привет, малыш, — Дориан улыбается, пожимая протянутую ладонь. — Как дела в школе?

Киран ловко забирается в кресло.

— Хорошо, меня хвалят.

Морриган в стороне легко вздергивает уголки губ.

— Я оставлю его у тебя? — все равно интересуется она, хотя знает, что разрешение ей не нужно. — У меня сейчас встреча, заберу его после. Это где-то через полтора часа.

Дориан оглядывает мальчика и кивает.

— Работы на час, если не торопиться, полчаса мы может что-нибудь почитать.

Морриган скептически вздергивает бровь.

— Надеюсь, не что-то из того, что ты любишь присылать мне в два часа ночи?

— Что ты, дорогая. Тебе я присылаю самое невинное из того, что я читаю.

Дориан берется за ножницы, когда Морриган целует сына и, попрощавшись, уходит.

— Ну, что будем читать? — интересуется он у Кирана. Тот в задумчивости покусывает губу, а потом довольно заявляет, что хочет читать «Гарри Поттера».

Дориан смеется, но кивает, приступая к стрижке.

О том, что работать парикмахером — очень весело, Дориан узнает практически в первый же месяц работы.

И о том, чтобы уйти с этого места работы, он не смеет думать даже спустя три года.


	5. Натаниэль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Натаниэль, Андерс, м-Амелл(/)Зевран, Сигрун  
> Hurt/comfort, ER, дружба, повседневность, элементы слэша

Натаниэль держит глиняную кружку двумя руками и делает глоток.

— Мерзость, да? — спрашивает его Страж-Командор. — Я так и не понял, как у Винн получалось вкусно варить эту дрянь.

Натаниэль улыбается, через силу глотая вязкую травяную жижу. Панталоны Андрасте, если Амелл хочет его отравить — можно сделать это и менее болезненно.

— Все равно пей, — говорит тот. — Раны заживают вне зависимости от вкуса.

Андерс и Сигрун глумливо хохочут в стороне, и Натаниэль закатывает глаза.

Смуглый эльф с татуировкой на щеке облокачивается о дверной поем и наблюдает за ними, внимательно сощурив карие глаза. Натаниэль не уверен, но, кажется, его зовут Зевран.

— Андерс за тобой присмотрит. Правда, Андерс?

Целитель глотает все возражения от прожигающего взгляда Амелла. Теперь очередь Натаниэля смеяться — только сломанное ребро немного мешает.

Когда дверь за Сигрун, командором и эльфом закрывается, Натаниэль фыркает.

— Что, не нравится быть нянькой?

— Заткнись, — отвечает маг. — Я все еще могу придушить тебя подушкой во сне.

Натаниэль смеется через боль в ребре и зашитых ранах.

На Башню Бдения опускается ночь.


	6. Кальперния

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Кальперния, Мэйварис  
> AU, hurt/comfort, дружба, повседневность, UST  
> Modern-AU.

У Кальпернии день насыщенный, расписанный чуть ли не по часам, и под конец его она почти валится с ног, проклинает каблуки и тугие прически, проклинает директоров и их чертовы компании, желающие урвать себе кусок побольше.

Поэтому, когда посреди рабочего дня ей сообщают, что к ней в кабинет настойчиво прорывается какая-то женщина, она вздыхает с облегчением.

— Пропустите ее, — говорит она секретарю.

Воздух, ворвавшийся в кабинет следом за радостно улыбающейся блондинкой, почему-то отчетливо пахнет свободой.

— У тебя до невозможного дотошные сотрудники, — жалуется она, и Кальперния фыркает со смешком. — Такое впечатление, что я пронесу у себя в чулках бомбу.

— Все, что ты можешь пронести в чулках, я смогу проверить, так им и передай в следующий раз.

Женщина подходит к ее столу, склоняется над креслом и оставляет на ее щеке поцелуй.

— Я дико соскучилась, если ты хочешь знать.

Кальперния вздыхает и откладывает стопку бумаг.

— Я тоже соскучилась, Мэй, — она потирает виски, пока гостья усаживается прямо на стол. — Только что приходил Хоук, жаловался, что «Corypheus Industries» не дает им продохнуть. Выставить его оказалось целым квестом.

— Тогда предлагаю тебе новое задание, юнит, — смеется Мэйварис. — Пройтись со мной и развеяться.

Кальперния вздергивает бровь.

— Ты не видела время? — она бросает взгляд на часы и уныло вздыхает, лбом утыкаясь в чужие колени. — Мой рабочий день кончается через восемь часов, а такое впечатление, что через «никогда».

Мэйварис хлопает ее по макушке и покачивает носком туфля.

— Напомни мне, сколько работы на тебя свалилось после того, как Самсона уволили?

Она начинает тихо выть, одновременно пытаясь послать Тилани к черту и действительно подсчитать объем работ.

— Знаешь, если бы ты их помирила, было бы проще. Ты же с ними дружишь.

— Самсон видеть меня не хочет, заперся в каком-то притоне и пьет. А Сетий ненавидит все, что движется от него в радиусе пяти метров.

— А что не двигается, он двигает и ненавидит?

Кальперния мрачно угукает, не протестуя, даже когда Мэйварис начинает расплетать ее прическу.

— У меня есть план, дорогая, — в голосе у Мэйварис сквозит что-то настолько хитрое, что у Кальпернии в плохом предчувствии сжимается парочка мышц, которые обычно сжиматься не должны в принципе. — И ты идешь со мной.

Кальперния поднимает голову с ее коленей, открывает рот, собираясь возразить, и подруга, улыбаясь, затыкает ее одним простым и коротким: «Это не обсуждается».

***

Мэйварис, насколько она помнит, на парочку лет ее старше, но сейчас Кальпернии кажется, что именно она здесь «суровая старшая сестра». Потому что Мэйварис, несмотря на все ее протесты, тащит ее в кинотеатр смотреть фильм. Без билетов.

— Ты в курсе, что это незаконно? — шипит она, пока подруга протискивается к свободным местам и тащит ее за руку.

— Незаконно столько работать, дорогуша, — Мэйварис сажает ее в кресло, устраивается рядом и закидывает ногу на ногу, как ни в чем не бывало поправляя прическу. — К тому же, это мой фильм. Следовательно, я не плачу самой себе, здорово, да? Так что расслабься.

Кальперния закатывает глаза.

Мэйварис на парочку лет старше, и Кальперния ни за что не дала бы ей почти сорок, если бы не знала год ее рождения и не видела ее школьный альбом. Но сейчас кажется, что это Кальперния — старушка за восемьдесят, сварливая и вечно всем недовольная.

Кальперния смотрит на экран, не смея отвлечь Мэйварис, чтобы спросить, насколько тяжело было снимать фильм своими силами. Потому что это — табу.

Мэйварис хмурится, смотря на себя со стороны.

— Тебе не кажется, что я переигрываю?

Кальперния пожимает плечами.

— У тебя голос раз сорвался, — честно говорит она. — Но в реальной жизни у любого бы сорвался, так что это выглядит естественно. А в остальном все в порядке.

Мэйварис только кивает.

Кальперния хочет спросить: «Почему ты, черт возьми, сняла фильм, в котором дальнейшая судьба главного героя более чем известна?»

Кальперния не спрашивает. Потому что это тоже — табу.

Из кинотеатра они выходят за пятнадцать минут до конца фильма, и Кальперния, не заставшая финал, не выдерживает:

— Так чем все закончилось?

Мэйварис пинает камешек на асфальте носком кеда (подруга заставила их заехать домой и переодеться, потому что вдвоем на каблуках они «к концу дня умрут и станут зомби») и фыркает.

— Лили сгорела, — спокойно отвечает Мэйварис. — За пару месяцев. Элизабет через год разбилась на автомобиле.

Кальперния вздрагивает — не то от тона подруги, не то от вечернего прохладного ветра.

— Тянет же тебя убивать персонажей.

— Все вопросы к жизни, дорогая.

Кальперния даже не удивляется, когда Мэйварис предлагает зайти к ней и выпить чаю.

Она только догоняет ушедшую вперед подругу и сжимает тонкое запястье своим.

Потому что она знает, к чему был этот фильм.

Мэйварис, если она правильно помнит, немного старше, но Кальперния чувствует своим долгом на один день побыть ее заботливой старшей сестрой.

Кажется, тихий выдох в ее плечо от объятий означает благодарность.


	7. Дита

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фемслэш  
> Дита (ф-Инквизитор)/Жозефина  
> AU, ER, романтика

Прием в Скайхолде — безудержное веселье, разделенное с Жозефиной.

— О, дорогая, не представите мне этого прекрасного молодого человека?

— Конечно, маркиза. Это Дита Тревельян, леди Инквизитор, она наша спасительница.

Жозефина хохочет: «Ты видела ее лицо?» и позволяет накормить себя пирожными.

Дита целует ее в губы, перепачканные сливочным кремом, и Жозефина смущается, жмурит глаза, прижимается виском к ее плечу, урчит что-то о том, что, наверное, Лелиана уже сбилась с ног, разыскивая их.

Дита улыбается, утыкаясь в жозефинову макушку, и шутит, что их дражайшая рыжая подруга может и подождать.

Потому что не за чем Жозефине знать, что Лелиана, закатывая глаза, тихо шепнула ей: «Идите».


	8. Самаль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> м-Лавеллан|Солас  
> Ангст, драма, первый раз, UST, элементы слэша

Лавеллан думает, что влюбляться очень глупо. В клане Лавеллан ему совсем не до этого — быть Первым утомительное занятие, а Хранительница Истиметориэль сует ему все новые и новые знания, и гранит эльфийской науки дается ему непросто хотя бы потому, что ему очень хочется прогуляться по лесу, быть может, даже с кем-то, но Хранительница смотрит на него строго и говорит, что Первый должен знать свою особенную магию. Лавеллан — по своей еще детской наивности — считает, что ему это не нужно.

Когда Лавеллан встречает свою девятнадцатую весну, он неожиданно для себя понимает, что он ничтожество. Клан смотрит на него, как на пустое место, и ему так противно, что жгучие слезы собираются в уголках глаз. Хранительница гладит его по голове сухой ладонью и целует в рыжую макушку: «Все хорошо, daʼlen. Все хорошо». Лавеллан думает, что ничего не хорошо — по крайней мере потому, что даже собственный брат отвернулся от него. Эльгар кривит губы, когда он подходит, и, подхватывая лук, шипит недовольно: «Лучше бы ты сдох». Лавеллан искренне считает, что брат прав.

Он берет в руки лук вынужденно. Потому что больше ничего не умеет — лишь стрелять немного да разжигать огонь на ладони, и Хранительница останавливает его, когда он идет охотиться в одиночку: «Тебе это не нужно, daʼlen. В клане много охотников. Останься». Лавеллан качает курчавой головой и уходит в лесную чащу под звучное блеяние галл.

С тех пор лук становится его вечным спутником.

С луком в руке его и находит Инквизиция.

И он улыбается нервно и истерично, потому что он, конечно, не ко всем людям испытывает симпатию — но уничтожать Конклав? Уничтожать шанс показать себя перед кланом хоть как-то? Шанс убедить брата, что он — не позор всего их рода?

Женщина по имени Кассандра относится к нему с недоверием — особенно, когда он, истратив стрелы, подпаливает ближайшего призрака огнем.

— Так ты еще и маг? — спрашивает она. — Учти, я хуже храмовников.

— Я не хочу проблем, — отвечает он.

И он правда их не хотел. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, когда он, прибившись поближе к месту обитания мага Соласа, наконец позволяет себе расслабиться, потому что леталлин не гонит его, в отличие от канцлера Родерика, сестры Соловей и посла Монтилье.

Лавеллан в свои двадцать два считает, что влюбляться — это до ужаса глупо.

Но почему-то, как и в случае с меткой, все решают за него.

Единственное, что он выбирает самостоятельно — молчать до последнего, потому что влюбляться — это поистине глупо, это не для него.

Его имя с родного языка переводится как «смех», но ему совсем не смешно.


	9. Андерс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слэш  
> м-Хоук/Андерс  
> AU, ER, hurt/comfort, ангст, даркфик, драма, пропущенная сцена, романтика, смерть персонажа

Справедливость опаляет жилы синим потоком ненависти и жажды правосудия: для себя, для других, для всех. Справедливость опаляет мозг яркими вспышками боли и мыслями, не то чужими, не то его собственными. Справедливость опаляет ладони неконтролируемыми всплесками магии и нервной дрожью.

Андерс думает, что сходит с ума.

Хоука это не пугает.

Хоук — влюбленная улыбка от уха до уха — гладит его по веснушчатым плечам и целует в рыжеющую макушку.

И Справедливость отступает ненадолго.

Справедливость обагряет его руки в крови по локоть, потому что даже Амелл говорит: «Это не ты, Андерс. Это не ты».

Хоук — печальные влюбленные глаза — идет с ним вместе до конца.


	10. Хиира

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фемслэш  
> ф-Адаар/Сэра  
> ER, повседневность, романтика

У нее слова — что кинжалы, чистый яд да острие в каждом предложении бьет четко под ребра.

У нее рога — что у дракона, и сама она, как дракон — смерть сущая, стремительная, неизбежная.

У нее взгляд исподлобья — что демонское колдовство, словно у Желания да у Гордости.

У нее имя одно — уже устрашение.

Не то, чтобы Сэру это волнует.

Сэра — воровка, плутовка, лучница — забирается к ней на плечи, цепляется за рога, смеется звонко, искренне, с легким хрюканьем.

Она улыбается снисходительно и целует перегнувшуюся Сэру в подбородок — потому что в губы попасть ей не дают.

Она улыбается мстительно и не пригибается перед дверным проемом.


	11. Максвелл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> м-Тревельян/Кассандра, Сэра  
> ER, дружба, повседневность, романтика, элементы гета

— Ты, говорят, тот еще бабник.

Он шипит на Сэру недовольно и откидывается на стуле. Кассандра косится на них — но молчит, и хвала Создателю.

— Давеча Рюшечка говорила, что выкинула кучу писем с признаниями в любви «лорду Тревельяну». Тьфу.

Он несколько нервно треплет свои волосы.

— Я их даже не знаю, но я же аристократ.

— И Инквизитор, — фыркает Сэра. — И плевать, что грязную работу делают Добрячок и Зизи.

Он вздыхает.

— И все-таки ты бабник.

— Это еще почему?

Сэра тихо смеется.

— Он еще спрашивает. Ты глянь, как на тебя Кассандра пялится.

Он наблюдает за гневной Кассандрой с удовольствием. В конце концов, Сэра отчасти права.


	12. Гаррет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слэш  
> м-Хоук/Андерс  
> AU, ER, hurt/comfort, ангст, даркфик, повседневность, романтика

Киркволл — цепи и утопленники — пахнет кровью и свежим лириумом, поет стонами умирающих беженцев и измученных магов.

Киркволл — хлысты и преступники — пахнет гнилью и разложившимся трупом, поет скрипами чужих кораблей в гавани и визгами сумасшедших бедняков на улицах Нижнего Города.

Киркволл — распятия и мученики — пахнет ладаном и горелыми перьями, поет судорожно срывающимся голосом песнь крови и лириума.

Киркволл — их дом отныне.

Он хмурится и устало утыкается в плечо Мариан после очередного боя, вымотавшего его и высушившего до дна.

Он хмурится и возвращается домой, в тепло, где Шторм встречает радостным лаем, Бодан — вежливым приветствием, а Сэндал — радостными объятиями.

Он хмурится и расслабляется, едва оказавшись на мягкой постели.

Андерс, склонившийся над столом, уютно скрипит пером по бумаге — он улыбается несколько сонно и довольно.

— Манифест?

Андерс разворачивается, чтобы ответить — и он не слушает почти с самого начала, потому что распущенные волосы у целителя огненно-рыжие в свете свечи, а лицо до того прекрасное, что, будь он художником, непременно нарисовал бы.

— Только не говори, что уснул с закрытыми глазами, — фырчит Андерс. — Попросить Бодана погреть воду?

— Ага.

Он кивает, запоздало понимая, что действительно хочет в теплую воду — возможно, даже поспать в ней пару часов, пока не околеет окончательно.

Андерс выходит и возвращается спустя пару минут. За это время он успевает придти в себя и даже уговорить себя пока не засыпать. Целитель удивленно кивает на дверь.

— Мариан снова не дома?

— Я бы забыл, как она выглядит, не проси меня Мерриль или Изабела о помощи, — он потирает виски и неохотно встает с постели. — И все-таки, что ты там так усиленно пишешь?

Андерс нервно хватает его за руку.

— Не читай, — торопливо бормочет он. — Это подарок. Тебе. Весь сюрприз испортишь.

Он фыркает тихо, позволяя Андерсу совсем по-кошачьи обвиться вокруг.

— Как скажешь, революционер, — он целует колючую от щетины щеку. — А что на этот счет говорит Джастис?

— Говорит, что ты идиот, Гаррет.

Он смеется хрипло в андерсову шею, вдыхая запах мыла и трав от длинных волос.

— Передай ему, что я тоже его люблю.

Андерс толкает его в бок и устраивает подбородок на плече.

— А меня, значит, не любишь? — ворчит он. — Так я и знал.

Он молчит недолго, а потом подхватывает чужой смех.

— Знаешь, что? — заговорщицки шепчет он. — Пойдем со мной в ванную, и я обязательно покажу тебе, как сильно я тебя не люблю.

Андерс, кажется, совсем не против, чтобы его отнесли и на руках — по крайней мере, целовать себя он разрешает.

— Отмойся сначала, герой подземных каналов Киркволла, — фырчит он, отстраняясь.

Пробравшийся в комнату кот с гордо поднятой головой проходит мимо них и забирается на постель, умудряясь занять два места — Андерс смеется, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

Он обнимает целителя чуть крепче и старается запомнить все до последней детали.

Потому что нет пока ни отчаяния Орсино, ни безумства Мередит, ни предательства сестры, ни еще сотни других вещей, способных круто повернуть их жизнь в нечто темное.

Потому что пока что есть Андерс, восхитительно-домашний, наглый андерсов кот по кличке Лапка и запах трав от чужих волос, немного щекочущих нос завивающимися рыжими кончиками.


	13. Мэйварис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> Мэйварис|Кальперния, Дориан/м-Лавеллан  
> AU, ER, hurt/comfort, дружба, повседневность, элементы слэша, элементы фемслэша

Дориан говорил ей, что, даже с ее криворукостью, она не в состоянии что-то испортить в съемной квартире. Дориан ушел, поцеловав ее в щеку на прощание, а она в итоге умудрилась залить соседей снизу.

Поэтому, глядя на входную дверь, в которую только что несколько настойчиво звонили, она понимает, что отвечать за это придется, несомненно, ей.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она открывает: на пороге девушка с интересными серьгами-перьями в ушах оглядывает рисунки вокруг ее двери.

— О, — девушка отступает на шаг, позволяя ей распухнуть дверь шире. — Извините, пожалуйста, я ваша соседка снизу.

Мэйварис уныло кивает.

— Я уже поняла, — со вздохом говорит она. — Мне так жаль, правда. Я не думала, что стиральная машина тут настолько капризная.

— Кальперния, — соседка протягивает ей руку и улыбается. Она недоуменно жмет хрупкую ладонь.

— Мэйварис.

— Там ничего серьезно не протекло, только обои отстали от стены. Я хотела придти знакомиться, но все никак повода не находилось, так что, в каком-то роде, спасибо.

Она смеется, глядя, как соседке трудно удержаться от того же.

— Думаю, с обоями мы разберемся, а? — неловко спрашивает она. — Правда, мне очень-очень-очень жаль.

— Мини-потоп избавил меня от курсовой, так что все в порядке, — Кальперния смеется наконец, и серьги в ее ушах забавно колыхаются. — Я могу помочь убрать воду? Ну или напроситься в гости под каким-нибудь другим предлогом?

Мэйварис улыбается и просто молча отходит с прохода.

Вернувшийся Дориан застает их за поеданием китайской лапши на диване и просмотром старых диснеевских мультиков.

— Женщины, — сетует он, снимая обувь и проходя в свою комнату. — Нет, Мэй, убери свое орудие мщения, я уже ухожу.

Она фыркает и кладет схваченную подушку на место. Кальперния недоуменно приподымает бровь.

— У нас традиция, — поясняет она соседке, — как только он говорит что-то про «женские» штучки, я кидаю в него специальную подушку для сексистов.

— Хорошая традиция, — Кальперния тянется к большой кружке с кошачьими ушами по бокам и делает глоток. — Надо будет поведать о ней Самсону.

Мэйварис, успевшая узнать о прекрасном однокурснике соседки, закатывает глаза.

— Просто помири его с парнем. И отбери всю выпивку.

— Это очень сложно, у него вместо крови алкоголь.

Дориан высовывается из комнаты в домашней одежде и кивает на лапшу.

— А меня не покормите, дорогие? — интересуется он. — Или мне, такому очаровательному, придется питаться подножным кормом?

— Тебе, такому скромному, я заказала суши, — она улыбается и с радостью принимает воздушный поцелуй от друга. — Все на кухне.

Дориан уходит по коридору в указанном направлении и возвращается с пластиковой коробочкой.

— Раз уж нас сегодня день гостей, — говорит он, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. — Я приглашу Ушастика?

— Зови, — улыбается она. — Усатик.

Кальперния тихо смеется в кулак.

В итоге приехавший Лавеллан, за неимением свободных мест, уселся к Дориану на колени и ел его суши, а Кальперния проницательно заверяла, что по ним за сто миль видно, что они пара. В итоге «Моану» они так и не досмотрели, отвлекшись на разговор про новый эпизод «Звездных Войн», на который они с Дорианом ходили совсем недавно. Лавеллан, старательно избегавший спойлеров все это время, торжественно заявил, что задушит одного определенного Павуса во сне, а Кальперния, ни одного фильма не смотревшая, ласково обозвала их идиотами — и осталась ночевать.

Дориан говорил ей, что, даже с ее криворукостью, она не в состоянии что-то испортить в съемной квартире.

И, пожалуй, он был все-таки прав: по крайней мере, обои с Кальпернией они потом спокойно переклеили вдвоем. Без всяких там усатых сексистов.


	14. Роэль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слэш  
> Дориан/м-Лавеллан, Мэйварис  
> AU, ER, hurt/comfort, ангст, дружба, повседневность

Метка на руке жжется болью, и зеленый свет разъедает плоть без остатка, до чернеющей пустоты, до белого дымка.

Он просыпается с криком и первым делом тянется к руке — да только вот руки нет.

Вместо руки лишь обрубок, и он не знает, радоваться по этому поводу или грустить.

Дориан сонно обнимает его поперек груди и выдыхает в шею.

— Спи, аматус, — ворчит он. — Или я сделаю так, что спать ты сможешь только стоя.

Он фыркает со смешком и целует растрепанную павусову макушку.

Утром ему снова предстоит помогать леди Мэйварис в изучении Якоря, и лучше бы ему действительно выспаться, чтобы не расстраивать магистрессу.


	15. Дайлен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джен  
> м-Амелл, ф-Хоук, Флемет  
> AU, hurt/comfort, ангст, дружба

Тень улыбается ему неискренне, и он, потерявший Скорбь, скалится ей в ответ.

Время течет по-иному, чем там, снаружи, и он, тоскливо колдуя образы на камнях, не знает, сколько прошло: день, неделя, год?

Мариан хлопает его по плечу и тянет куда-то, уже не надеясь найти выход, но надеясь найти хорошую драку.

Битвы лучше, чем с Архидемоном, он уже вряд ли когда-нибудь найдет, отчего-то думается ему.

Он шагает следом за Мариан.

Чтобы увидеть знакомые желтые глаза.

— Так-так. Что у нас тут? — смеется хрипловатый голос. — Никак помирать собрались? Вечно старушка вас спасает.

Он смеется и улыбается.

Похоже, драки здесь они сегодня не найдут.


	16. Зевран

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слэш  
> м-Амелл/Зевран  
> AU, ER, пропущенная сцена, романтика

Он мягко разглаживает мокрые амелловы волосы и тянется за расческой.

— И зачем только остриг, — фырчит он. — Были ведь такие замечательные волосы.

— Зевран.

Он закатывает глаза, прижимаясь к чужой спине и мстительно вцепляясь в призывно торчащее покрасневшее ухо — Амелл вздрагивает немного.

— Я уже почти сорок лет Зевран, — он хмыкает и принимается расчесывать черные пряди — не то чтобы это очень долго, учитывая, что волосы у Дайлена растут несколько медленно. — А ты почти сорок лет идиот.

— Отстань, — маг откидывает голову ему на плечо и довольно демонстрирует высунутый язык. — И передай мне полотенце.

— А «пожалуйста, мой дорогой любимый Зев» где?

Вода сильно тревожится, когда Амелл поворачивается к нему лицом и целует в губы.

— Так пойдет? — интересуется он. — Или мне встать на колени?

— Ну, вряд ли в этом орлейском изобретении удобно стоять на коленях, — он с любопытством разглядывает каменное дно, а потом возвращается к лицу Стража. — Но ты можешь попытаться. В крайнем случае я скажу мадам де Фер, что в твоем возрасте тонуть — обычное явление, и пусть двор ее Императорского Величества не пугается.

Амелл фыркает и кусает его за губу, а потом сам притягивает к себе полотенце.

— Язва, — жалуется Страж. — Это у всех антиванцев возрастное или только у тебя?

— Это моя естественная реакция на наглых ферелденских магов.

Амелл, прекратив вытирать волосы, смотрит на него до того хитро, что Зевран непроизвольно улыбается.

— «Естественная реакция», говоришь? — смеется маг. — А какая у тебя еще естественная реакция на меня?

Он протягивает руку и скользит сначала по амеллову плечу, а затем — по груди.

— Выйдем отсюда, и я тебе поведаю, — обещает он. — Потому что с меня на сегодня хватит воды.

Амелл фыркает и первым забирается на бортик. Зевран со смешком бодает его в тощее колено.

— Это, конечно, не речки да ручейки в походе, — Дайлен задумчиво осматривает помещение и блаженно выдыхает, вставая. — Как вспомню, сразу в дрожь бросает.

— А как же ферелденская культура закаливания организма посредством мытья в ледяной воде?

— Мой род из Киркволла, так что, — Амелл демонстрирует ему язык и, обмотав полотенце вокруг бедер, отходит к креслу недалеко от входа. — Теперь мне стало несколько прохладно, знаешь ли.

— А во времена Мора, помнится, ты радовался возможности вылезти из воды как можно скорее, — он фыркает и забирается на бортик, подхватывая полотенце и выжимая волосы. — Стареешь?

Страж смеется.

— Только после тебя, любовь моя.

— Конечно, ты всегда после меня, — он, прикрывшись полотенцем, наглым образом занимает чужие колени. — Во всем, мой дорогой, заметь.

Амелл все еще тихо посмеивается ему в плечо.

— Ты изверг, — урчит он. — Да и вообще, зачем тебе полотенце, если оно в итоге ничего не прикрывает?

Он мешает Стражу смеяться дальше с помощью нескольких поцелуев и движения руки.

— Чтобы тебе было интереснее, — отвечает он, щурясь довольно. — Так что прекрати просто сидеть, ты не сильван.


End file.
